


We just don't let you see how ~ TYTHAN SEQUEL

by RubyGirl35



Series: TYTHAN [2]
Category: Tythan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love my boys, Let's Go!, M/M, Not as much pain as last time I swear, Smol Ethan, Swol Tyler, TYTHAN#2 baby!, a lot more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyGirl35/pseuds/RubyGirl35
Summary: Welcome back friendos!Thanks for all your support on the last one xxLet's go!WARNING: May not be able to upload as frequently as last time, so apologies in advance. Hope you still enjoy anyways!





	1. You're coming back

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back friendos! 
> 
> Thanks for all your support on the last one xx
> 
> Let's go!
> 
> WARNING: May not be able to upload as frequently as last time, so apologies in advance. Hope you still enjoy anyways!

~Dream~

"Tyler!" 

Your soft voice dances playfully, and I feel your smile past the small hands covering my eyes over. I chuckle, and hear you do the same, if not a little quieter. I'm sat on the couch after work, and you're in one of your cuddly moods, I can tell. Either that, or a flirty one. I'm not sure; you're still a mystery to me, but I love that. I love how much you make me work for you. Not a lot, but enough. 

"I wonder who it is." 

"Surprise!" 

With nimble quickness, you hop over the back of the couch, crash-landing on the cushions next to me. Your giggle is vibrant as my arm wraps around your waist, pulling you up to me for a peppering of soft kisses. 

"Did you have fun at work?" 

"It was okay. I was bored without you, though." 

I love that; that dumbass rosy colour that flares on your cheeks. Good god, you're beautiful. 

"Well," there's a sly smirk on your lips that I've seen many times before, but it still manages to catch me off guard. Your hands slide over my chest as you climb into my lap. "Maybe, I could make it up to you?" 

"Hm?" I ponder - in just a teasing manner as what you use on me - as my hands wander over your back, holding you closer in the way that you like it. The way that I know you like it. "How, exactly?" 

"I wonder." The smirk on your lips drops completely, and now we're both laughing. 

You peck my lips quickly, smiling at me in a soft, lovable way, and you go to stand. I know that's what you're doing, you've done it before; stand up, take my hand, pull me towards the bedroom door. You're a flirt like that, sometimes a dirty one. People wouldn't be able to tell from your innocent persona, but you can be a dirty talker in bed. It's a turn on, I'll admit.  
I stop you this time, though, because now is the perfect time. I feel it in my heart, and know it to be true. We've been together four years now, haven't we, and people do it much sooner than that, I know. I'm not exactly sure if you're ready, but I'm hoping that you are. I could be with you forever. 

"What? Don't tell me you don't want to, Mister." See. Dirty. 

"Trust me, I want to. But first, I need you to answer something for me." 

"Okay, what?" God, that look on your face. You're so dirty right now, I'm almost tempted to wait until afterwards, but I need to ask you now, while I've still got my senses in working order. Other than the raging boner I'm attempting to conceal, at least. 

"Do you know how much I love you?" 

"Of course, you tell me everyday." You laugh gently, and I see it bounding in your eyes beautifully. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, not at all. Actually, it's the opposite." Running a hand through your hair, I caress your skin, delighting in how your eyes begin to twinkle. 

"What is it? Tell me." 

"Okay then... How would you feel about marrying me?" You don't answer, and it's enough to bring a lump to my throat and quicken my heartbeat rapidly. But then, I know what your answer is just from your next reaction. Joy lightens you up like the sun you are. 

"Yes!" Kissing me with fervour, I feel tears fall lightly against my cheeks. "Yes, Ty, of course I will." You murmur against me, and I can feel how happy you are. 

~End of dream~ 

"Ty...? Wake up. Ty? Please, wake up."


	2. I'm back

My eyes fly open, and they land on you. Of course they do; it's always been you.  
How long have you been sat there for? You better have eaten something. I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm having to force you to eat. God, look at me. I've only just woken up and I'm worrying about you.  
Don't you worry about me. I'm okay now, I promise.

You're lying there now - more like crouching - with your arms cradling your head. You sound like you're crying. Please, don't cry, Sweetheart. I'm here now. 

How long have I been gone? 

"Ethan?" 

My throat feels all clogged, and I sound somewhat groggy, but you still manage to hear me. You lift your head up slowly, as if you imagined it. That sweet look on your face; how was I ever lucky enough to gain that look from you. Your eyes, all a-light, sparkling. I don't even know how to explain it. I'd call you an angel, but people have compared their lovers to that before, and it all seems far too cliched an answer for me.  
You're a celestial spirit. A beautiful segment of stardust that fell into my life. Thank you, for being mine as well as your own. 

"Ty? Tyler?" 

Your hand touches the side of my face, hesitant, as though you fear that if you press on too hard I'll disappear. As though you're dreaming yourself. 

"Yes, Ethan. I'm here." 

Tears rolled down your cheeks again, but a smile was on your lips. You went to move yourself forward, put seemed to stop mid action, reeling back. 

"Could I, kiss you?" 

Could I kiss you? That's the silliest question I've ever heard. 

"Come here."


	3. I'm here, for you

I remember, this morning, before we came here, I insisted on leaving early. You didn't know why, I only told you that I wanted to go somewhere before the surgery. 

I made sure that we left a couple of hours before we had to be here. First, we drove to the library. I bought you a Starbucks to keep you busy as I found the books out I needed, placing them in the trunk of the car. I made sure that you couldn't see what they were. I'm a planner, it's just a part of me.  
We went into other shops, too, but I always told you that I'd go on ahead. You could feel free to look anywhere, while I went and got the things I needed. I never let you see. I made sure that you were never able to see them, placing them all in the trunk. 

The last shop was a jewellers, and that was the most important one. You had no idea what was happening, and part of me relished in the fact that I - who have been so surprised by you in almost every moment of our adventure - I was capable of surprising you.  
Once everything was in the trunk, we drove to the hospital. They suited me up for surgery, and that's when it all hit me. The emotions all flooded me at once, and my one excuse to leave the room, to leave everyone, was to go to the bathroom. I headed in, went into a stall, and let the tears fall. 

I didn't want to leave, not while I was still so young. Still so capable. Not while my friends were still alive, and not while they were planning these amazing futures for themselves which I very much wanted to be a part of. Not when I had you, Ethan. Not while I have you. I can't leave you alone.  
And, it's not because it would hurt you. I'm sure it would hurt, I'm not denying that. But, the reason why I didn't want to leave you is because I love you. And I don't want to leave YOU. I don't want to leave the world. I want to continue, with you. With everyone. 

I suppose, now I can. I can continue, and I can laugh with you, and cry with you, and be a human with you. Experience joy, feel alive. Feeling alive doesn't necessarily mean feeling happy. It just means having a life. We have a future together, I know that. Me and you, and Mark, and Amy, and Kathryn, and Bob, and Wade, and everyone. We all exist right now, but it's only when we're all together and creating and laughing and crying and being human that we feel alive. That we are living. 

I am alive right now: with your lips pressed against mine, with our salty tears slipping down our cheeks, with our forming smiles pulling us in tighter, hands on each other, gentle pressure. With the feelings of joy, and fear, and heart-wrenching agony and heartwarming love surrounding us. This is what it is to feel alive. This is living. 

~ Two Days Later ~ 

"Where are we going?" 

Ethan chuckles as Tyler, still dressed in his hospital clothes, takes his hand, leads him towards the car. 

"I have a surprise for you, okay? Weren't you curious what I put in the car?" 

"Well, of course I was, but, it's seven in the morning. And, you need to be careful, okay? You heard the doctor." 

"I know, I know. I'm being careful. Just hurry your little tush up." 

"Fine." 

I wonder how you'll react, I really do. I don't think they'll be anymore tears, because I think we've both shed enough. I'm hoping that you'll just smile at me. Smile with that adorable toothy beam of yours, and that dumbass colour in your cheeks. You're so beautiful. I wonder how you'll react.


End file.
